I Wish
by Xx-Semi Sweet-xX
Summary: Claire loves her new life more than any thing but there's a problem. She's a little bored. Will the Harvest Goddess Help spice up her life? ClaireXKai Teen for mild romance and minor cursing.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"I want something interesting to happen." Claire clenched her fists and lowered her gaze, pondering the strangeness of her own words. "Hm? What do you mean, Claire?" The Harvest Goddess furrowed her brow. She had asked for a wish, and she had gotten her response. Most girls at her age would wish for prettiness or someone they have a crush on to like them back, but, no. This girl is different. "…I'm bored." The farmer said simply. "It's so tedious, the farm." She paused, "Don't get me wrong, I love my new life. It's just I'm in a slump. I do everything, in the same order, every single day." "So," She closed her eyes, and twisted a blonde lock of hair in her fingers, in a habit of nervousness. "I wish for something interesting to happen to me."

The Harvest Goddess though for a moment, for what could this girl possibly mean? The Goddess didn't want to disappoint her. Though she knew it to be unjust, she favored the 23-year-old. It was rare for someone of that young of an age, or anyone for that matter, to have a heart pure enough to see the Goddess. There is only one other who can see her. Then it hit her. "I know just the thing." She tried to keep her face serious but a hint of a smile tugged at her perfect lips. "I think you will be pleased." She was fully smiling now. "Nothing bad, I hope." Claire said nervously, wondering the meaning behind the Goddess' words. "Non, non," She said while shaking her head. "Nothing of the sort!"

"Your wish shall be granted, soon, I should hope." She paused. "Yes, soon, it _is _the 27th..." Claire looked at her quizzically. "Nothing, darling Claire. Now, you shouldn't slack on your chores!" She clapped her hands together. "Be patient." Claire couldn't speak for a moment. "Th-thank you for your time." She said finally and bowed in respect. She turned and walked the uneven path to her farm. The goddess watched her, and, unknowingly to Claire, she began to chuckle. "All in good time, Dearest Claire." She said when she knew her words would be inaudible to the young girl. "I wish you the best of luck."

I finally got the prologue done!! what an acomplishment Well, I'm currently working on the first chapter Which I hope will sound much better than this disaster --;

Well, please comment and tell me what you think, and I'd love constructive critisism, but I'm pretty sensitive when it comes to flames xD


	2. Chapter 1: An Awkward Introduction

_After a couple of days on writing this I finally finished xD I'm currently very sick so I'm not much up to writing so this isn't going to be the best chapter. I didn't pay much attention to my writing or description, but bear with me!! I hope this gets better as I continue. Ugh.. sorry for my short chapters!!_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**Beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep!**

_"I hate that alarm; I really need to change it." _Claire pressed her head to the pillow, unenthusiastic to get up. The obnoxious beeping grew louder so she finally lifted her self from the comfort of her bed, crossed the room of her rather cramped home and pressed the off switch on her alarm clock, deliberately placed away from her bed so she would have to get up to turn it off.

She gave one last glanced back at her bed, longing to crawl beneath the dark-red bedspread and fall back into sleep. She sighed, and walked to a small coffee maker and flipped the switch on it, starting a loud, blender-like noise while grinding the coffee beans. As she waited for her coffee she walked to a calendar pinned up next to her bed and crossed of spring 30th. _"It's almost summer." _She told herself silently. _"I better go to the supermarket and pick up some new seeds."_ A shrill "ding!" notified that her drink is ready. She sighed once more and began to get ready for the day.

"Claire! Are you here?" Popuri, one of Claire's best friends in town, yelled while nearly skipping through the entrance of the farm.

"Yeah, I'm in the field." She yelled back, wiping some dirt from her hands on to her jean overalls. A storm had hit a few weeks back, taking a terrible toll on Claire's farm. "Something up?"

Popuri smiled deeply. "It's almost s_ummer!" _She squealed blissfully. The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you like summer?" It was the new farmer's first year in Mineral Town so she didn't know much about the seasons. _"I guess there must be some great festivals in summer."_

Popuri nodded. "I _love _summer!" She emphasized. Claire noticed thick pink spreading across her cheeks.

This is your first summer here, right? Then you haven't met him."

"Eh, him? Haven't I met everyone?" Claire looked at her questioningly.

"Nope!" She giggled. "Not everyone." She paused a little awkwardly.

"But that really isn't the reason I came here. Would you like to go the Goddess Pond with me and Ann?"

Claire smiled. "Oh, I'd really love to, but the fields are a mess." _"I'd really like to ask the Goddess about my wish though…" _She thought. _"Oh… I'm acting like a child. She told me to be patient." _Claire shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Popuri frowned. "Alright. Just promise to visit me at the poultry farm as soon as you get the chance." She smiled again sticking her tongue out childishly at Claire.

"I will, I will." Popuri looked up at the taller girl in front of her.

"Good, I'll see you later!" She said walking past her and turning to wave, like a child to their mother.

"Bye, Popuri." Claire said waving back at her.

"Welcome! Oh—Hey, Claire!" Karen smiled as her friend walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, Karen." Claire walked to the small table holding all the seeds. "Have the summer seeds come in yet?"

"Yeah, I can't believe spring is almost over already." She tossed a lock of light-brown hair over her shoulder in her haughty way. "Is everything alright in your farm?"

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Claire smiled. She remembered when she barely started the farm she was dirt poor and could hardly afford any seeds. Karen was kind enough to give away some freebies as long as she promised not to tell her father. Karen smiled back at her.

"I'm glad. So what can I get for you?"

Claire though for a second. "I'm not sure. What seeds do you have?"

"Oh, the seeds for summer are onions, corn, tomatoes, and pumpkins… I think." She looked through the seeds momentarily. "Ah, and pineapples."

"Pineapples?" Claire smiled incredulously. "That's a strange crop."

Karen shook her head. "Actually it's a really good crop. The seeds are expensive but pineapples are in high demand."

"Okay… I guess I'll take 2 bags or corn seeds, 2 bags of tomato seeds, and 2 bags of pineapple seeds."

"You got it! That'll be 3,000G."

Claire sighed, utterly defeated. It was nearly 6 o'clock now; it had taken nearly all day just to clear the fields. She cursed under her breath and took a handkerchief she always had in her pocket and wiped her brow. "I'll plant my seeds tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it now." She muttered to herself. "What about Popuri? I promised to visit her." She reminded herself.

…

"She'll get over it."

Claire collapsed on to her bed not even bothering to change into night clothes. Even though she desperately wanted to fall asleep her clouded mind refused to shut up. Usual worries such as how much feed for the cows she had left or how much money she had left in her wallet wouldn't stop harassing her. Eventually she drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.

**Beep-beep-beep! Beep-Beep-bee-!**

Claire smashed her hand onto the little annoyance. She knew she needed to get up but something in her refused to awake. She crawled back into her bed and fell right back asleep.

Claire awoke once again with a start. _"I fell back asleep!" _She threw her bedspread oh her body and jumped to her feet. She looked at the clock. 11'o clock, _great_. She grabbed a new pair of jean overalls and an orange button-up shirt and quickly changed. "Perfect, just perfect." She mumbled. Claire hated sleeping in. The day already seemed cramped as it is, and losing time is always such a nuisance. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the oven then grabbed a peach onigiri from the refrigerator. She hastily ate her breakfast, opened the door and…

_**BAM!**_

The door hit something hard. Surprised, Claire looked around to see a young man, about her age, very tan and dreadfully handsome.

"Uh…Hi." The man said with embarrassment. "I came by to introduce myself…"

"_Oh, perfect, just perfect." _Claire repeated in her mind.

"_I hate awkward introductions." _


	3. Author note I'm so sorry!

Okay, I think I'm going to stop writing this for several reasons

Okay, I think I'm going to stop writing this for several reasons. First is my computer crashed about a month ago and just barely got back up and took all my files with it, including the chapter I was working on. The other reason is, I do NOT like how this fic is going. I think it sounds atrocious. My very last reason is.. I got caught up working on another fic that I just MIGHT post if I like how it came out. So, sorry for wasting your time. And I apologize for sucking so much. ; ;


End file.
